Présence
by greynono
Summary: Couple SanjixZorro, yaoi. La nuit est tombée, les masques tombent...


Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, évidemment.

Note : voici ma première fic sur One piece, avec le couple ZorroxSanji. Je les aime tellement ces deux-là ensemble que j'ai fini par craquer…lol J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

…

…

**_Présence_**

…

…

La nuit était tombée sur la mer, nimbant l'horizon d'une sombre obscurité. Les nuages roses du crépuscule s'étaient doucement éteints sous mes yeux, remplacés par le manteau noir de la nuit. J'adorais ces moments sereins où tout s'endormait silencieusement pour plonger dans une paix tranquille et fraîche. Je crois que depuis le début de mon voyage à bord du Vogue Merry, je n'ai pas raté un seul coucher de soleil, accoudé sur le pont, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité. Encore une fois, j'avais exécuté ce petit rituel.

Et puis sans parler de la beauté de la nature, le bateau avait cet avantage d'être si calme quand la nuit tombait… Luffy baillait aux corneilles et s'était sans doute déjà couché avec Chopper et Pipo, ces trois là ne tenaient jamais le coup, des couche-tôt nouvelle génération… Nami chérie et Robin se retiraient souvent dans ces heures-là pour discuter en privé dans leur cabine, avant de se coucher à leur tour. Je passerais peut-être leur dire bonne nuit si le cœur m'en disait, mais je me faisais confiance : pour Namie chérie, mon cœur était toujours partant.

Quoique ce soir, bizarrement, j'avais envie de m'attarder encore un peu sur le pont. Pas sommeil et puis… Il y avait encore quelqu'un sur le pont et l'idée de le laisser seul me dérangeait.

Comme d'habitude, il s'était endormi dos à la paroi en bois du bateau, ses sabres à ses côtés. Il avait peur qu'on y touche ou quoi ? Sa tête baissée indiquait le niveau du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. A vue de nez, j'aurai dit qu'il avait dépassé le stade des rêves et était parti dans un sommeil profond.

Ce mec était inabordable éveillé, mais la terre aurait pu s'ouvrir en deux et nous avaler tous quand il dormait, il n'aurait pas seulement soulever une paupière. Un mort… C'était presque effrayant parfois.

Son souffle serein semblait répondre aux vagues qui venaient frotter contre le Vogue Merry, et je trouvais ce son particulièrement apaisant. Comme je n'avais toujours aucune envie d'aller me coucher, je choisis de rester là, accoudé au bastingage, pour profiter de ce petit concert rien que pour moi. Rien de très mélodieux certes, mais les instruments étaient de qualité : cette mer si profonde et si insondable que toute ma vie ne suffirait pas à éclaircir le mystère de son existence, et cet homme qui venait soulever le mystère même de mon existence…

Ah, voilà que l'obscurité me faisait philosophe… Il n'est jamais bon de trop philosopher : cela remet toujours en cause des principes essentiels et intouchables, et remue toute une futilité dont on se passerait bien. J'ai toujours détesté me perdre dans de long monologues intérieurs qui me faisaient toujours revenir au même point d'origine. Depuis que je connaissais Zorro, j'avais cet avantage de ne plus philosopher bêtement à tout va. L'homme happait à lui toutes mes pensées et les moindres réflexions de ma part. En fait, tout mon être était dirigé vers lui, de manière inconsciente bien sûr, mais je m'en étais rendu compte au fur et à mesure…

« _Non, je ne vais pas cuisiner ce poisson, Zorro ne l'aime pas… Whaouh, cette couleur est géniale, on dirait les yeux de Zorro quand il est en colère !… Oh non, Zorro va me regarder bizarrement si je met cette tenue… Tiens, Nami chérie a la même expression que Zorro quand il… »_

J'en étais même parvenu à comparer Nami chérie et Zorro… C'est pour vous dire ma situation ! Ce mec était devenu une pierre angulaire de ma vie, alors qu'à la base, il n'avait rien fait pour. Tout au juste était-il présent, et c'était peut-être de là que tout avait commencé.

J'étais bêtement et naïvement tombé amoureux.

Rien à voir avec l'amour que je porte à Robin ou Nami chérie. Je n'arrivais même pas à rapprocher ces deux sentiments. Non, Zorro était plus que ça.

Il était bourru, rustre, vulgaire, barbare, horripilant, toujours de mauvaise humeur, énervant… Mais il était là, et plus je remarquais sa présence, moins j'arrivais à en faire abstraction. Il était comme cette mousse qui envahit les troncs d'arbres : elle proliférait et se multipliait jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus qu'elle et que le tronc d'arbre se résume à elle. C'en était presque effrayant ce don de pouvoir occulter tout le reste. Quand Zorro était dans une pièce, je ne voyais que lui. Même Nami chérie réussissait à disparaître de mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner. Jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte que j'existais parce que Zorro était là. Après ça, voyez-vous, on a du mal à refuser d'affronter la réalité : j'étais amoureux.

Pourquoi lui ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. J'avais juste besoin de sa présence.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était là sur ce pont que je n'arrivais pas à me décider d'aller me coucher.

Je pris sur moi et me déplaçait jusqu'à lui, pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. De toute façon, il dormait et je savais que je ne le réveillerais pas. A côté de lui, j'étais bien. J'admirais les étoiles qui apparaissaient doucement dans le ciel. Pourquoi le ciel était-il toujours aussi beau quand il était là ? Ce mec était un mystère complet pour moi, et je ne savais qu'une chose : j'en avais besoin. Terriblement besoin. Le tronc d'arbre se sentirait bien seul et deviendrait frileux s'il n'avait plus sa douce fourrure de mousse… J'étais comme lui.

Le doux balancement du bateau m'entraîna vers une rêverie étrange et je me rapprochais inconsciemment du corps de Zorro. Une fois le mal fait, et priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, je sentis avec bonheur son corps se soulever à chacune de ses inspirations, à mes côtés. C'était si bon d'être aussi proche de lui. Pas aussi doux que Nami évidemment, mais meilleur. Avec un petit goût d'interdit si délicieux… J'aurai voulu que cela dure toujours. Et comme ce rêve impossible frôlait mes pensées, je réalisais soudain que ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Une belle utopie.

Lascivement, je soupirais.

- Zorro… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là… ? murmurai-je pour moi-même.

S'il n'avait pas rejoint l'équipage de Luffy, j'aurai peut-être pu exister par moi-même. Mais avec lui à bord, je m'étais rendu compte que désormais il me fallait être deux pour être un. Et quand la deuxième partie de vous-même ne témoigne aucune affection pour vous, il y a de quoi se sentir seul au monde.

- Parce que tu es là.

Sa respiration ne s'était même pas altérée, à peine avais-je senti son torse se soulever un peu pour permettre à ses cordes vocales de s'exprimer. Je ne sursautais pas, et pourtant il y avait de quoi. Moi qui le pensais endormi !

La situation m'arracha même un petit rire qui fit sourire Zorro, sa tête toujours penchée sur son torse.

- Tu ne dormais pas… constatai-je avec un amusement étrange, un peu coincé. Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

- Pas envie.

- Ah.

Réponse aussi bête que mes pieds, mais bon, j'étais trop surpris pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel mais ne tentais pas de m'éloigner de lui. Après tout, lui non plus ne bougeait pas, cela ne devait pas le gêner.

Il leva également le visage, semblant sortir de son faux sommeil mais ses yeux ne se levèrent pas vers les étoiles. Au contraire, il tourna la tête vers moi et me fixa : je sentis son regard insistant posé sur moi et mes joues prirent sûrement une teinte rouge tomate que l'obscurité nocturne dissimula.

Les mots que nous avions prononcé juste avant étaient resté entre nous deux, si présents qu'ils auraient pu être visibles. « _Parce que tu es là… »_. Etrange, dans la même phrase il semblait admettre mon existence, et un besoin particulier pour lui-même. Mais je n'arrivais pas à rapprocher ces deux notions. Je n'y croyais pas. Pas Zorro, non.

Et puis son regard toujours posé sur moi, comme une épée de Damoclès. J'en avais presque des frissons.

Le silence finit par devenir très pesant, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je pouvais le dissoudre. Quelque part au fond de moi, je le trouvais parfait ce silence : pas besoin de dire les mots qui fâchent.

Mais visiblement, Zorro n'avait pas la même idée en tête :

- Ma présence te dérange Sanji ?

Aucun reproche dans la voix, juste une question. Mais cela ne m'empêcha de me sentir énormément coupable.

- Pas de la façon dont tu penses… répondis-je un peu bêtement.

- Ah…

C'était à lui de répondre bêtement cette fois-ci… A croire que nous étions au même niveau tous les deux.

- En fait, ta présence ne me dérange que quand elle me fait faux bond.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, histoire qu'il y remarque le sérieux que je mettais à lui répondre. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens et je sus tout d'un coup que lui non plus ne blaguais pas. Ce n'étais plus le moment de fuir, mais enfin d'affronter, et je n'étais pas sûr de gagner…

- C'est quand tu n'es pas là que je suis vraiment dérangé. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant besoin de toi ? Je ne comprends pas. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur de comprendre… Quand Nami chérie s'éloigne de moi, cela ne me fait rien, mais rien que l'idée que toi tu puisses en faire de même, mon cœur bat plus fort et me fait mal. Serais-tu sorcier Zorro ?

Sa main vint soudain se poser sur ma joue et j'en savourais le contact frais et doux. Tandis qu'il me caressait lentement la joue, ses yeux cherchèrent en moi une réponse qu'il ne pu trouver, une réponse qui lui échappait alors qu'elle lui était essentielle.

- Et toi Sanji, quelle magie exerces-tu ? Tu es un véritable aimant. C'est la seule explication au fait que tu m'attires irrésistiblement, de jour en jour. C'est dingue comme j'ai besoin de toi, je n'arrive même plus à respirer normalement sans toi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à l'instant même, j'ai une telle envie de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes… Que tu ne sois qu'à moi… A moi seul…

J'étais moi-même terriblement attiré vers lui et dans l'atmosphère ambiante, ses mots qui se mouraient doucement en sortant de ses lèvres, ses yeux qui se fermaient à demi et son visage qui se rapprochait, je fermais moi-même mes yeux et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'en empara comme un affamé. Moi-même j'avais désespérément faim.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve : ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps et me laissait fou de désir, lui contre moi, moi contre lui… C'était si grisant, si fantastique, si… vrai.

Je crois que nous avons fait l'amour sur le pont, je n'en suis pas sûr. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est de son corps contre le mien, si brûlant, si empressé. Sa bouche contre la mienne, dévorante, agaçante, alléchante… La passion dans ses yeux.

Peut-être nous sommes-nous simplement embrassé, tous les deux abrutis par nos baisers… Mais le plaisir si intense que j'ai ressenti… Je ne sais pas.

C'est étrange, je voyais cela différemment. Moins… fusionnel.

Deux êtres pour n'en former qu'un. L'union parfaite.

Et puis le sommeil serein qui m'a happé, alors que ma tête reposait encore sur sa poitrine palpitante. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

…

…

Peut-être à suivre…

Si je trouve une idée de suite. Lol


End file.
